heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enigma Vol 1 1
, have guests over at their place. Michael is uncomfortable with this arrangement as Tuesday is the day that Sandra and he reserve for sex. Their friend, Joe, comments on Michael's oddness and jokingly muses whether Michael might actually be the infamous "Brain Eater". In the middle of the conversation, Michael mutters the world "lizard". He has no idea why. Elsewhere in Pacific City, a mysterious individual sits within his room. Ennui sets in and he decides he must go out. He picks up a white theater mask from the floor and leaves the apartment. The evening wears on and Michael and Sandra's guests leave, enabling them to enjoy their regularly scheduled sex time. Michael's heart isn't in it though. He can't get his mind off the Brain Eater murders. Michael turns on the news and the broadcaster speaks of the most recent murder. Since the crime scene is very near to their home, Michael convinces Sandra to check it out with him. He tells Sandra that he recently had a dream involving a dark, mysterious man in a mask. He doesn't understand its significance, but feels oddly comforted by it. Michael and Sandra then have sex on the hood of his car. A short while later, Michael sees a small green lizard floating through the air and decides to follow it. Meanwhile, officer Bob returns home to his wife. He has with him the dead, red lizard that he recovered from the crime scene. Suddenly, the Brain Eater breaks into his home. The Brain Eater (who refers to himself as the Head rather than the Brain Eater) is a monstrous figure with a human body and an oversized, inhuman head. He attacks Bob and uses a special metal straw to extract his brain through his nose. The Brain Eater reveals that by consuming brains, he acquires the memories of his victims. 25 Years ago: Salesman Roger Cliff is driving through rural Arizona when he finds a small, red lizard near a farmhouse. Intrigued by it, he gathers it up and takes it with him. 10 Days ago: The little red lizard, having long since died, begins speaking to Roger Cliff. It instructs him to retrieve the contents from locker no. 8 at West Pacific Station. Upon doing so, Roger finds a costume. Putting it on, he is transformed into the Brain Eater. The Present: Michael Smith tracks the floating green lizard to the home of officer Bob. As he enters the apartment, he finds the Brain Eater standing over Bob's corpse and ready to commit a similar execution upon Bob's wife. Michael's presence disrupts the Brain Eater's feeding, so the creature decides to float away. While Bob's widow lies on the floor sobbing, Michael spies the green lizard on the sill. Michael goes to the window, but the lizard floats away into the waiting arms of the Enigma (the masked man from Michael's dreams). Michael races downstairs and runs outside in the hopes of making contact with the Enigma. Instead however, he runs into the Brain Eater. The Brain Eater pounces on him and begins to consume Michael's brain. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Jimmy Collins * Joe * Officer Bob * Officer Frank Locations: * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Enigma is an eight-issue limited series published under DC's Vertigo imprint. Suggested for mature readers. This series is set within an insular continuity separate from that of the mainstream DC Universe or any other Vertigo title. * This issue is reprinted in the Enigma trade paperback. * Issue shipped in January of 1993. * Issue includes a preview of scenes from . * First appearance of all characters. * According to a desk calendar in Roger Cliff's office, the events from this series take place in December of 1992. * The man and woman from the opening flashback are identified as Ellen and Jimmy Collins in . | Trivia = * This was one of the first mini-series released when DC launched Vertigo, their "suggested for mature readers" line of comics in March 1993 and the first not to be connected to an existing book. | Recommended = * Enigma | Links = * Enigma at Wikipedia * Enigma at Gay League * Enigma series index at Comicbookdb.com * Enigma series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}